


Игра в бога

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [15]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Хоум? — выдыхает Бутчер, замирая и вглядываясь прямо туда, где остановился, пережидая, Кевин. В первый миг ему даже кажется, что этот самый обычный человек его видит, но это просто невозможно, а потому Кевин белозубо улыбается и тоже хватает Билли за ногу, резко утаскивая под воду.
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John/Billy Butcher
Series: BiHome [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 11





	Игра в бога

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7
> 
> От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)

Звёздное небо отражается в водной глади, и Кевин чувствует нечто странное. Словно внутри него есть кто-то ещё. Некто куда сильнее чем он сам, опаснее и могущественней, чем он даже мог себе представить.

Солёная вода отфильтровывается в жабрах, давая шанс дышать даже не всплывая на поверхность, без чего большинство, несомненно, умерли бы, и можно просто позволить себе лежать на дне и смотреть вверх, в высоту, туда, где во мраке только угадываются звёзды. Такие ночи — лучшее время для того, чтобы самую малость, развлечения ради поохотится на незадачливых браконьеров или пиратов, но пока до его слуха не доносится приглушенных бульканий, в которых только спасатели могут распознать мольбы о помощи, и можно потратить немного времени на себя.

Уединение и тишина прерываются внезапным всплеском и Дип вскидывается, мгновенно подбираясь изнутри. Адреналин начиняет его охотничьим азартом, словно взрывоопасной и нестабильной смесью, и сейчас он жалеет, что ему так и не позволили использовать трезубец в качестве части костюма, велев разбираться с любой проблемой кулаками.

Новый всплеск, и Кевин просто не в силах удержаться, чтобы не всплыть и глянуть едва высунувшись кто посмел нарушить столько не трепетно хранимый покой.

— Чёрта с два я тебе это позволю, — ухмыляется собственный непосредственный начальник и качает головой, стягивая с себя дурацкую гавайскую рубашку с розовыми фламинго.

Самая дурацкая из всех, что только можно представить, в первую очередь смущает рассудок Кевина, заставляя думать о том, как ненаглядный для всей женской части населения и половины мужской лидер вообще позволил себе натянуть подобную безвкусицу. Он так занят попытками представить себе, какая неведомая сила, вроде проигранного пари, желания в «правда или вызов », или просто помешательства рассудка могла заставить Хоумлендера напялить нечто подобное, что не сразу замечает некоторое несоответствие.

Та остаётся невнятным пятном на светлом песке и Кевин даже застывает, рассматривая Номера Первого во все глаза, так до конца и не веря им, смаргивая, и снова всматриваясь в тонкую фигуру.

«Накладки?!» — пожалуй, единственная мысль, которая присутствует у него в голове — остальные не удерживаются, вытекают вместе с водой из ушей, лишь стоит ему увидеть непотребно узкие плечи и тонкие ноги, больше смахивающие на протезы из-за того, насколько они иначе смотрятся, чем в костюме.

Другого человека он и вовсе не замечает, до тех пор, пока тот не начинает говорить — на пару сантиметров ниже, но шире в плечах, тот попросту теряется рядом с Хоумлендером, ведь тот всегда притягивает к себе всеобщее внимание. Да и кому захочется смотреть на смуглого, чернявого бородача, когда рядом голубоглазый красавчик-блондин, одним своим видом исцеляющий от импотенции?

— Ещё и упрашивать станешь, — хмыкает Билли, но, как Кевин ни вглядывается рассмотреть его толком он так и не может — загорелая кожа должна бы выделяться, но то ли одежда слишком тёмная, то ли просто подводит зрение, а сколько бы Кевин ни смаргивал, а рассмотреть спутника Хоумлендера толком никак не удаётся. — Да, Билли, пожалуйста Билли!

Чужой тон звучит не издевательски, а, скорее, игриво, судя по тому, что сторонний человек всё ещё жив, а глаза Хоумлендера не зажигаются огнями, рассекая нахала на столько частей, на сколько будет угодно Мистеру Америка.

Нет никакой проблемы представить как Бутчер — а вместе с типичным, в целом, для испанца лицом, Дип, наконец, опознаёт любовника по параметрам и голосу — изображает интонации Хоумлендера, правда, всё ещё слишком сложно поверить, что тот хоть кому-нибудь позволяет с собой так вести.

— Мудила, — фыркает, явно забавляясь их лидер, и пинает песок, отправляя пригоршню в лицо, мгновенно закашлявшемуся Билли.

Такой детский, заигрывающий жест, вместе с тонкими пропорциями щедро добавляет в вены и рассудок странного желания, что мешается с нетерпением. Могущественный Хоумлендер, словно ребёнок резвится, и выглядит так же, по крайней мере пока его глаза не горят алыми огнями лазеров.

— Ах ты! — топот ног заставляет Кевина нырнуть поглубже и затаиться, впитывая каждый жест, взгляд, между двумя мужчинами, между которыми ничего подобного не должно было быть, пожалуй, никогда.

Внутри плещется адреналин, желание поиграть, свойственное дельфинам и косаткам зашкаливает, и Дип даже не думает, почему одних люди считают милыми и дружелюбными, а других — убийцами, ведь на самом деле разница только в размерах и окраске. Может быть всё дело в улыбке? Хотя вот пока Номер Первый улыбается на собраниях некоторым бывает очень даже страшно, и это не спасает.

«И этот человек называет меня трусом? — Дип беззвучно фыркает, позволяя игривости свернуться горячим комом в груди. — Да ты же большой ребёнок!»

Тонкий и звонкий Хоумлендер больше похож на костяк прошлого себя, и это особенно раззадоривает, потому что тот делает два гребка и проплывает довольно близко, но так и не обращая внимания не только на Дипа, но и вообще на всё, что творится вокруг.

«Да он же меня не видит! Такой безрассудный!» — мысль праздничным фейерверком взрывается в голове, и самодовольное желание утвердиться, показать, что в воде ему равных нет, толкает его на то, чтобы доказать это всем окружающим, что на самом деле он наиболее недооценённый из всех супергероев, и куда больше, чем номер шесть из тех, кто остался в Семёрке.

Всего-то и надо — подплыть к Хоумлендеру со спины и схватить его за ногу, потянув вниз, ко дну. Силы, с которой тот вырывается, оказывается слишком много, хотя тот всего лишь пытается стряхнуть Дипа, словно прилипший водоросль, отпихивая ладони.

Ещё один всплеск раздаётся неподалёку, и Кевин улыбается игриво — во мраке ночи и под звёздным небом он лучше любого Прозрачного, потому что его не видят те, у кого нет зрения, как у летучей мыши и эхолокации, а вот у Кевина — есть, так что ему прекрасно известно, что несколькими метрами вбок плывёт Билли.

Искажённый голос отражает тревогу, а это только раззадоривает проснувшегося внутри хищника, и жажда заиграть добычу, проверяя кто сильнее колотится обо все стенки черепной коробки:

— Хоум? — выдыхает он, замирая и вглядываясь прямо туда, где остановился, пережидая, Кевин. В первый миг ему даже кажется, что этот самый обычный человек его видит, но это просто невозможно, а потому Кевин белозубо улыбается и тоже хватает Билли за ногу, резко утаскивая под воду.

То, что не удалось с супером с человеком срабатывает с лёгкостью, и это дурманит, сладостью разливаясь по грудной клетка, наполняя трепещущие жабры искрящимся весельем.

Билли не так силён, как Хоумлендер, которому достаточно было пнуть единственный раз, чтобы избавиться от руки Кевина, утягивающей его всё ниже и ниже. Пинок выходит сильным, но это всего лишь человек, и так ещё интереснее. 

Как глубоко он успеет утянуть Билли прежде, чем он вырвется? Как далеко сможет протащить за собой на самое дно? Сумеет ли он показать ему несуществующие звёзды, которые кажутся обычным людям такими реальными, когда те лежат где-то там, внизу, под толщей воды, теряя последние ниточки кислорода?

В любопытстве Кевин совсем забывает, что Билли, вообще-то смертен, и тянет его за собой, на полное черноты дно. Тот безоружен, беззащитен, и власть пьянит не хуже виски, ударяя в голову так же, как и крепкий, мощный кулак. Такого Кевин совсем не ожидает, выпускает Билли на мгновение, пытаясь прийти в себя и тряся головой, чтобы развеять дымку, которая тут же застилает его взор.

«Чёрт!» — в азарте, он мчится за человеком, но горячая вода почти обваривает чувствительную кожу, заставляя закричать под толщей, распугивая всех рыб — вода вскипает, становясь алой от света лазеров, и только то, что он отплыл, спасает от вполне себе вероятной возможности быть сваренным заживо.

Уверенность в своей правоте и силах испаряется так же, как и вода разогретая мощными лучами из глаз Хоумлендера, и Кевин мчится вниз, стараясь спрятаться от жара, дать холоду как следует пропитать его изнутри, помогая покрасневшей коже прийти в себя, но цепкая руках хватает под рёбра, выкидывая на песок, словно жалкую рыбёшку.

— Ах ты искра-переросток, — рычит Хоумлендер и от таких неистово-яростных звуков внутри всё леденеет не хуже, чем на глубине.

Все знают — Номер Первый может угрожать, может тихо шипеть, даже прикрикнуть, но, чтобы рычать вот так, по-животному...

Кевин уверен — подобное прерогатива Билли, который смотрит совершенно спокойно, сидя на песке, тогда как пальцы Хоумлендера больно забираются ему под жабры, стискивая дуги до жалобного хруста.

— Не надо! — Кевин кричит, он близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться. Всё настроение пошалить, будто маленький мальчик слетает, обращается чернотой, но не такой, как под водой, из которой кажется, что звёзды в вышине различить куда легче и проще, а липкой, холодной, затягивающий в смертельный капкан.

— Решил поиграть в бога, да, Кевин?! — алые глаза напротив напоминают слишком живо и о том, что стало с самолётом, и о том, что его начальник с лёгкостью проворачивает с террористами.

«Я идиот», — вот, что колотится теперь вместе с сердцем где-то в гортани, переплетаясь с желанием поджать ноги к груди и спрятаться под камнем, накрывшись водорослем.

— Нет, сэр! — мгновенно отзывается он, но пальцы проходят глубже и сгребают за жабры сильнее.

— Не смей. Мне. Врать. — угрожающее шипение не настолько страшно, как рычание, но Дипа трясёт изо всех сил. Он пытается сохранять хоть какое-то спокойствие, особенно, заглядывая через плечо Хоумлендера.

Билли откашливается, вытряхивает залившуюся воду, но в целом выглядит более чем живым. Рассерженным ли? Слишком трудно понять — он один из тех, кто всегда смотрят на него так, словно Кевин — моллюск, которого можно вернуть в ракушку, а можно высосать, предварительно облив лимонным соком, и он всё решает как поступить будет лучше.

Наивных сомнений в том, что для Билли он может быть кем-то больше похожим на человека он не питает, но вот Хоумлендер...

— Я просто хотел поиграть! — воет Кевин, стоит только тонким пальцам сдавить его жаберные дуги сильнее. — Поиграть и всё!

— Слышал, Хоум? — откашлявшись, хмыкает Билли и теперь Кевина обносит от самого настоящего ужаса, с которым не может сравниться вообще ничто на свете, — он просто хотел поиграть. Мы мало играем с мальчиком, что делит нашу постель.

— Мало играем, да? — ядовитая улыбка заставляет съёжиться окончательно. Кевин пытается стать меньше, чем он есть, понимая — на этот раз Билли не поможет ему спастись, не будет сдерживать от того, чтобы Хоумлендер не убил подчинённого в порыве ярости. — Тогда нам стоит восполнить это, верно, Кевин?

— Да, сэр, — лепечет он, надеясь, что согласиться будет правильнее, отрезвляющей для Номера Первого, и Хоумлендер, наконец, вспомнит, что исчезновение одного из членов Семёрки всё-таки заметят. И что это повысит его шансы на выживание.

Уступи — и можно будет сделать вдох, пережить этот кошмар, который начинался как невинная шутка. Заигрался — ну с кем не бывает? Вон, Хоумлендер постоянно это делает!

Того, что его перевернут на живот, перекинув через колено и огреют открытой ладонью по беззащитным ягодицам он не ожидает. Совершенно неподобающий мужчине тонкий выкрик вырывается у него сам по себе ещё до того, как он успевает сдержаться.

— Как интересно, — хмыкает Билли, подползая ближе. Сильная, властная ладонь Хоумлендера опускается на ягодицы снова — болезненно и беспощадно, пока тот приговаривает:

— Помни про технику безопасности. Не топи людей. Не создавай мне проблемы, Кевин, понял? — хмыкает Хоумлендер и продолжает даже после того, как Дип кивает быстро, в надежде, что он всё-таки спасётся, и ему удастся выйти из переделки живым.

И то, что на порку член реагирует стояком он не понимает. Всё тело трясёт от ужаса, но наливающемуся кровью херу плевать, он просто стоит и так крепко, словно его сейчас не унизительно бьют по заднице, а дерут снова и снова.

— Как любопытно, — фыркает Хоум, и его пальцы сжимают слишком сильно челн, заставляя Дипа мотать головой, умоляя:

— Не надо! Не надо, сэр! — в собственных глазах притаился неприкрытый ужас, сродни тому, что испытывают утопленники понимая, что спасения нет, и когда он смотрит в лицо присевшего на корточки напротив Билли, тот треплет его по волосам и ухмыляется.

— Так нравится быть наказанным, Кевин? — вопрос, с чисто отеческой интонацией — снисходительной, как к непутёвому дитяте, добавляет сноп искр по низу живота, а желание, словно леска оборачивается вокруг шеи, стягивая.

Молчание повисает между ними — напряжённое, тугое, будто рыбный холодец, и настолько же безжизненное.

— Правду, Кевин, — напоминает Хоумлендер, подкрепляя свои слова несколькими ужасно болезненными ударами и таким невероятным жестом, что он готов кончить. — Я считаю твой пульс.

— Да, сэр, — шепчет он, хватаясь за песок, и получает в ответ одобрительную ухмылку Билли.

— Тогда ты будешь наказан как следует, — кивает он, и выуживает из кармана брошенных шорт кольцо-ограничитель. Зачем оно ему так — ни единой идеи у Кевина нет, да и вряд ли появится. — Пока ты не поймёшь, что быть хорошим мальчиком выгоднее, чем нарываться на наказание, кое-что окажется под запретом.

Игривая ладонь Хоумлендера доводит его почти до пика, и лишь тогда кольцо плотно садится на член, не позволяя кончить и вырывая отчаянный стон.

— Именно так, — соглашается Билли и вздыхает. — Покупаться у меня больше нет настроения. Пошли домой?

Идти в таком состоянии кажется Дипу невозможным, но он всё-таки переставляет ноги, шагая за ними следом и осторожно касаясь через трусы налитого кровью члена и дразня себя лишь сильнее.

Он пока даже не догадывается, насколько долго сегодня ему ещё предстоит быть наказанным. 

Но он всё равно получает от этой боли странное, по-настоящему мазохистическое наслаждение, сродни богу, низвергнутому на землю.


End file.
